


Not For Sale (Curses! #3)

by shinysparks



Series: Curses! [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan gazed down at the tiny black, furry kitty with white paws and big, gray eyes that sat calmly on his lap, carefully licking its paw as if it didn't have a care in the world. It was hard, of course, to believe Robin and Archer's crazy story; that this animal was his former master and that Guy had been turned into a cat by a witch's curse. Even crazier was the notion that the cat had the ability to talk! Allan shook his head. <em>They must think me a fool...</em> he thought to himself, to believe such a tale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Sale (Curses! #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/)**thymelady** for helping to inspire this!  <3 There will be more in this series. I'm having far too much fun with it. ;)

Allan gazed down at the tiny black, furry kitty with white paws and big, gray eyes that sat calmly on his lap, carefully licking its paw as if it didn't have a care in the world. It was hard, of course, to believe Robin and Archer's crazy story; that this animal was his former master and that Guy had been turned into a cat by a witch's curse. Even crazier was the notion that the cat had the ability to talk! Allan shook his head. _They must think me a fool..._ he thought to himself, to believe such a tale...

He then smirked as a wonderful and genius idea struck him. He gently petted the kitty, causing the cat to purr contentedly.

"I'm not being funny, but..." he said, grinning from ear to ear, "...how much do you think we could get for a talking cat?"

When he awoke three days later covered in deep scratches, cuts, bruises and with a vague memory of being mauled, he found the cat sitting on his chest, staring him down.

"I almost forgot to mention," Guy told him, hissing and slapping Allan once more with his claws, "I'm not for sale."


End file.
